Une indifférence attractive
by Justu-Chan
Summary: Venez découvrir la vie de Hana Fonteyn. Plonger au cœur d'un nouveau lycée, suivez ses péripéties, autant triste, joyeuse que amoureuse ! Un petit rating T pour être sur ! En tout cas bonne lecture !


_Une indifférence attractive :_

_Note de l'auteur: __ Ohayooooooooooooooooooo 8D Non non, cela n'est point du yaoi, c'est cent pour cent hétéro mélangé à du yaoi 8D_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Sur cela bisous sucré _

_Chapitre 1 ou à peine arrivé et déjà perdu :_

_J'étais subjugué par là grandeur de l'établissement se dressant devant moi, scrutant les alentours, repérant quelque endroit où je pourrais me poser à l'avenir, je me hâtais d'entrer dans l'enceinte, décidé à trouver le bureau de la directrice. Observant chaque recoin, m'imprégnant des lieux, je venais d'arriver devant ma destination. Toquant, on m'intima d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'observais la pièce, grande, spacieuse et rose. Même un peu trop rose à mon goût. La chaise dos au bureau se retourna et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparue. De taille moyenne, ses cheveux gris tirés en un chignon lui donnait un aire de femme stricte, de petites lunettes surplombaient son nez arrondit, cachant sous ses verres des yeux noirs ridés. Je remarquais facilement son goût plus qu'évident pour la couleur rose, allant jusqu'à s'habiller d'un tailleur de la couleur en question, la rendant affreusement boudiné. Seulement mon inspection fût arrêtée par la prise de voix de la vieille dame :_

**_-A qui ai-je donc l'honneur ?_**

**_-Euh... Excuser mon intrusion madame, mais il est dit sur mon inscription que je devais venir chez vous pour finaliser mon inscription, je suis Hana Fonteyn, enchanté ! Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement._**

**_-Ah ouiii, je m'en souviens, bien alors, mademoiselle Fonteyn, j'ai eu énormément d'éloge à votre égard de vos anciens professeurs, j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas, votre avenir dépendra de votre travail, ai-je bien été clair ?_**

**_-Parfaitement clair madame ! _**_dis-je confiante._

**_-Bien, alors vous vous retrouvez en terminale 3, voici votre emploie du temps, votre numéro de casier et votre carte de cantine, pour le reste passer donc à la salle des délégués dès que vous le pouvez. Bien, sortez maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire !_**

_**-D'accord, bonne journée madame**_

_Je sortais donc de son bureau et observai mon emploi du temps. Il n'était pas mauvais je finissais une fois à midi, une fois à deux heures et le reste à cinq heures. En tout cas la seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'avais anglais en C23. Je partais donc à la recherche de ma salle de cours._

**_Une demi-heure plus tard.._**

_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi mauvaise que moi en orientation, je me demande comment je fais pour me retrouver toujours dans des situations impossibles, complètement désespéré, j'avançais tête baissée dans ses couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, jusqu'à ce que je percute quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui m'envoya m'écraser avec la grâce d'un éléphant au sol :_

**_- Ah...Excuse-moi ! J-je n'ai pas vue où j'allais, je suis vraiment une idiote, tu n'as rien de cassé au-moins ?! _**

_Je levais mes yeux désorienté vers la personne qui me parlait et découvrit une jeune fille aux traits fin, muni d'une peau laiteuse, de lèvres fines avec un petit nez retroussé d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques taches de rousseur y élire domicile. Ces cheveux roux contrastaient parfaitement avec ses yeux verts olive animés d'une lueur des plus amicales. Tout dans cette jeune fille ne respirait que grâce et beauté, elle était tout bonnement sublime à mes yeux. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et me leva en époussetant mon jean :_

**_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien !_**

**_-Je suis soulagé, bon, il est probable que tu sois Hana Fonteyn si je ne m'abuse ?_**

**_-Tout à fait, je vois que les nouvelles vont bon train ici !_**

**_-Oui, je suis Iris Foxt, j'ai été envoyé te chercher puisque tu viens d'arriver, aller viens, je te présenterais à mes amies !_**

_Je souris doucement en pensant que bientôt je pourrais me libérer en pratiquant mon activité préféré, seulement Iris coupa cours à mes rêveries en me prenant par la main. Elle me tira jusqu'à une salle de classe où elle toqua ensuite et entra._

**_[PDV Lysandre]_**

_Iris venait d'entrer dans la salle en expliqua au prof qu'elle avait trouvé la nouvelle. À ce moment-là, une jeune fille entra. Elle avança d'une démarche gracieuse, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés au rythme de ses pas. Ses yeux d'un violet très clair reflétaient une joie immense et, son doux visage se déforma en un sourire carnassier, le professeur lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade pour se présenter :_

_**- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, je me présente Hana Fonteyn, j'ai dix sept ans et j'espère passer une super année à vos côtés !**_

-Bien, allez donc vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Foxt ! Donc comme je le disais, ce thème a pour objectif de faire comprendre les origines historiques de la géopolitique du monde actuel autour de deux problématiques majeures : Comment se construit et évolue une puissance ? Quelles sont les origines historiques d'un conflit qui a traversé tout le siècle ? Quelqu'un le sait-il ? 

_Je levais la main prêt, à répondre. Le regard du professeur se tourna vers moi et elle il me désigna :_

_**-Bien, Lysandre qu'en penses-tu ?**_

-Je pense qu'une puissance se construit sur une guerre, l'évolution sera finalement l'aboutissement de celle-ci par la victoire.

-Ton raisonnement n'est pas mauvais ! Prenez donc vos manuels pages deux cent quarante cinq

_Le cours se passait étrangement bien, Castiel à côté de moi observait discrètement, je dis biens cela avec ironie bien sûr, déjà la nouvelle qui discutait avec Iris, il se retourna précipitamment vers moi, les yeux brillant d'une lueur gourmande : _

_**-Elle est vachement bien foutu la nouvelle ! Tu ne trouves pas Lys' ?**_

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à des choses aussi futiles. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant._ répondis-je excédé par son langage._

_**-Fait pas l'innocent Lys', j't'ai vu l'observer discrètement quand elle est rentrée, t'avais l'aire sous son charme ! En tout cas, moi je la trouve plutôt pas mal !**_

_Je soufflais d'exaspération, certes Castiel était mon meilleur ami, mais le fait qu'il parle comme cela d'une jeune fille m'est vraiment insupportable._

_**- Pourrais-tu surveiller ton langage ? Ce n'est pas d'un trophée de chasse dont nous parlons mais d'une demoiselle, alors évite d'être trop vulgaire.**_

-T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

-Pas le moins du monde, mais cela m'irrite quelque peu. Tu sais que la vulgarité ne m'a jamais réussi.

_Je voyais qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il n'eut point le temps, car la sonnerie venait de retentir, me sortant de cette interrogatoire plus que gênant. Je pu observer Rosalya me regarder avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment pris place, cela s'annonçait vraiment mal._

_**[Fin PDV Lysandre]**_

_Pendant le cours d'histoire, j'avais surpris un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à me dévorer du regard, ce qui m'avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise. Iris m'avait dit qu'il se nommait Castiel et que c'était son cousin. Elle m'avait aussi avoué qu'il n'était pas méchant, juste très froid et distant avec les inconnus. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus gêné, c'était son voisin. Lysandre, si je me souviens bien. Je l'avais remarqué dès que j'étais entrée dans cette salle. Non pas par son style vestimentaire, mais par ses yeux, ses yeux vairons d'une grande beauté. Un vert émeraude et un jaune or où brillait à l'intérieur une lueur mystérieuse. Ses cheveux argentés retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules, dévoilant des pointes noires. Pour ce qui était de ses habits, il optait pour un style victorien qui lui allait parfaitement bien, épaississant toujours plus le mystère qu'il m'avait semblé être. Bien sûre, je n'ai pu lui parler. Iris m'avait entraîné tellement vite aux autres cours puis à la cafétéria que je n'avais pu poser des questions concernant chaque élève de la classe. On prit notre repas puis elle m'emmena à une table ou deux jeunes filles discutaient activement et ou la troisième restait en retrait :_

_**-Salut les filles !**_

-Salut ! répondirent-elles en cœur.

-Je vous présente Hana ! Donc voici Rosalya, Melody et Violette. 

_Je regardais les trois filles en face de moi, les salua et m'assis. S'ensuivit un débat sur le nouveau prof de sport, que nous devions avoir cet après-midi :_

_**-Et sinon Hana, t'as un petit copain ? Tu fais quoi comme sport ?C'est quoi ta couleurs préféré ?**_

-Doucement Rosa !_ Dit Iris en rigolant._

_**-Alors, je n'ai pas de petit copain, je fais de la danse et ma couleur préféré est le vert et l'argenter.**__ Répondis-je du tac au tac_

_**-J'en était sûr ! Tu iras parfaitement bien avec lui ! dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.**_

_**- P-par… **_

_Seulement, je ne pus formuler la fin de ma phrase. Une grande blonde aux yeux turquoise me retourna violemment sur ma chaise et me toisa du regard. Je l'observais, des vêtements de marques, des hauts talons, beaucoup de maquillage. J'en déduis donc, qu'elle était une fille gâtée. Je me dis même que sans cette tonne de superficialité, elle aurait pu faire tomber tellement de garçons... Je soufflais d'énervement, à peine arrivé et déjà dans la ligne de mire d'une " princesse"_

_** -C'est toi la nouvelle ?**__ demanda t'elle d'un ton hautain._

_**-J'admire ta perspicacité !**_

_Mon regard était neutre, et ma voie froide, pourquoi devrais-je être sympathique avec ce genre fille là :_

_**- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?!**__ me demanda-t-elle en criant._

_**-Oui et non...**_

_Son teint pâle devint plus foncé, passant du clair, au rouge vif. Me prouvant que je l'avais énervé, Iris me secoua le bras et me jeta un regard angoissé. Je soufflait à nouveau et me retourna vers la personne en face de moi :_

_** -Bon, tu te présentes, ou tu veux que je t'aide ? **_

_Elle me regarda ahuri, j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire, qui venait d'accomplir un miracle :_

_**-Je suis Ambre Sprig ! La reine du lycée, mais aussi la plus populaire et la plus belle !**_

-Hana, une fille normale, comme la moitié des personnes présentes ici.

-Tu ferais bien de surveiller ton langage, ou tu risquerais de vite le regretter. Ah ! Ne t'approche plus de Castiel, ou je m'occuperais en personne de ton cas !

_Sur ses dernière phrase et se retourna, se recoiffa...et parti, faisant claquer ses talons dans la cantine. Je la regardais partir, quel drôle de personnage tout de même… Je reportais enfin mon attention sur mon repas qui était visiblement froid. Déjà qu'il était immangeable avant... Seulement Iris pris la parole :_

_**-Tu es complètement folle !**__ S'écria-t-elle._

_**-Je le sais, on me l'as déjà dit...mais je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Un minimum de répartie est demandé, devant des gens comme ça !**_

-Moi je trouve, que tu l'as remise à sa place ! _dit Rosalya d'un ton joyeux._

_**-O-oui, depuis le temps. **__Rajouta timidement Violette._

_Je les regardais surprise, mais leurs offris un sourire digne d'une marque de dentifrice ! Décidément, j'adore ses filles ! Je me souviens soudain de se que Rosa avait dit à propos d'un garçon, je voulais lui poser la questions, mais je fus de nouveau interrompue par l'arrivé d'une autre personne._

_The End_

_Note de l'auteur:__ Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus e excuser moi pour les faut de copie :s !_


End file.
